The Aftermath
by KendrahB98
Summary: Renesmee makes a choice. It changes her life, for better or for worse.
1. Meeting Someone

I sat in the room staring at my parents, Edward and Bella.

"How could you not tell me, _Edward and Bella_?" I emphasized their names, they hated it when I called them that.

"First of all, I'm your _mother_ not your friend, so do not treat me as one! We did not tell you because Jacob requested it, he wanted to tell you himself." My mother snapped.

"Do not treat us like this, you know we would have told you if he had not asked us not to! He wanted to wait until you had turned 7. We just respected that wish." My father scolded. I could nit believe that they could be mad at me? They lied to me for 7 years! They led me to believe that Jacob loved me, even though he was really being forced to!

"You should not think those thoughts about US! We are your parents! You are a child, our child! You need to and will respect us!" My father yelled. I cringed away from my father, he never yelled me. Even when I spent two days in Canada partying with some Canadians. He just told me I was not smart and that he was disappointed in me.

"You know what I think? I think that you should have let me die! You should have let the Volturi take me!" I screeched, I knew that the rest of the family would arrive in an attempt to stop the fight. I looked at my mother, she looked like she was about to start crying, if she could cry. My father looked severely disappointed and hurt. My Uncle Jasper and Grandmother, Esme appeared. Uncle Jasper attempted to calm us, but I was so angry that it had no affect.

"The rest of the family entered the room, My Aunt Alice, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rosalie, and Grandpa Carlisle. They all had the same look of concern on their faces. My father looked and Grandpa and nodded.

I knew he was going to try some stupid thing that my Grandpa had suggested.

"Why don't we all just calm down and talk about this as a family?" My father suggested. I was shocked and angry. I suddenly felt a hatred for all of them.

"I hate you all! You all kept a secret from me for 7 freakin' years! How can you say you love me?" I screeched as loud as I could, I then turned and ran with all my human and vampire speed. They didn't follow me knowing I wanted to be alone. I was deep within the forest when I heard a familiar voice,

"Hello, Renesmee Cullen." A sweet, seductive voice murmured. I felt a cold hand on my arm, I turned to see the Volturi vampire, Alec.


	2. Making Decisions

_Hello, I'm sorry my chapters are so short! I'm not the best writer, soooo hope you like this chapter. Please review._

_**Chapter 2**_

_**I felt a cold hand on my arm, I turned to see the Volturi vampire, Alec. **_

"Alec? Umm... what are you doing here?" I asked slowly as I looked at him, I know all vampires look good, but _D***! _Alec looked sexy with his dark brown hair slightly flopped over his light maroon colored eyes.

"I came to see you of course!" He said it as if I should have known immediately. But, the way he said it almost frightened me, it had a powerful dose of anger in it.

"And why did you come to see me?" I asked curiously.

"I've always thought you were gorgeous. You bring out some of my humanity." He murmured in a seductive voice, he brought his hand to my lower back, slightly he pushed up my shirt and his cold hand sent shivers up my spine. He was avoiding the question, in an amazing way.

"Hmm. So, you came all the way here to tell me that? Or are you here on Aro's behalf?" My voice was slightly flirty, with a twinge of anger.

"Oh, a little bit of both," He chuckled softly, "Aro felt that you were old enough to make a decision for yourself." I felt suddenly happy, someone in this world that treated me like an adult.

"What is this decision?" I asked, thinking that it might have something to do with joining the Volturi.

"Aro sent me here with 2 propositions. The first being that you leave this petty life and join the Volturi," Alec said, the way he said it almost implied he wished I would say no,"The second being you get us one of yiur _soulmate's kind._"

I knew he was talking about Jake. I felt anger and sadness flow through me. Alec looked at me with curious eyes,

"Renesmee? Is everything alright?" Alec asked his voice filled with concern. I sniffled and reached my hand up to his face, I sent the images from today through his brain, along wuth every emotion that I felt.

"Woah. Renesmee... I hate to sound a little to optimistic at the moment, but that was anazing. I could see and feel everything you saw and felt." Alec said. I nodded. Alec looked at me, I looked diwn suddenly ashamed that I had hurt Jake, more importantly that I let myself fall head over heels in love. Alec's hand reached over to my chin and lifted up my face, a few tears had fallen and they glided down my cheeks.

"Renesmee, please don't cry." Alec mumbled. He hand was still on my chin, I felt a sudden urge. It was like the urge I had when I first kissed Jake. I knew I would hate myself for not kissing him, so I pulled his face to mine.

Our lips touched, passion soared from his lips to mine, and from mine to his. We pulled apart for only a second, then our lips crashed together again. This time with more force and passion. Alec pulled away. He looked me straight in the eyes,

"Come with me to Volterra, Italy. Renesmee, I know this is sudden, but I feel a connection. I gulped, and looked at him with curious eyes.

"What will I tell my family?" I asked, he smiled and brought our lips together again.


	3. Leaving

_Hey again, so I have been uploading chapters A LOT. I'm not sure if I am going to keep doing that forever. I'm hoping to keep that up for awhile. Sooooo, hope you guys like this chapter! This is the chapter where Nessie tells her family she's leaving. Her and Alec have a love at first site thing going on right now. Review_

Chapter 3

_**"What will I tell my family?" I asked, he smiled and brought our lips together again.**_

Alec and I sat in the woods and talked about what I would tell me parents. After about 15 minutes we knew what I was going to do. I was telling the family that I wanted time alone, so I was going to head out to Isle Esme. Alec let me go back to the house with one final kiss.

I ran back to the house, inside sat my family... and Jake. He looked up when I came in,

"Nessie, I am soooo-" Jake began to say.

"STOP! I am not dealing with this right now. I need time to think, so I _am _going to Isle Esme. I am not taking no for an answer. Someone can see me off, and I'll call when I get there. _Edward _you can even have your weird foreign maid check on me. But, I am going to Isle Esme." The words jumbled out of my mouth, angrily. I had no idea if they would let me go, if not I would have to sneak out.

"Nessie, you have our permission to go to Isle Esme, and Uncle Emmett will see off at the air port." My father sighed. My mother's face had a shadow of shock on it. Jake had guilt and depression in his eyes. He looked at the floor, not raising his eyes as he talked,

"Nessie, Babe why can't someone go with you to Isle Esme? Obviously not me, but what about Alice or Rosalie?" Jake suggested.

"I want to be _alone_!" I snapped, his head fell again. A wave of calm washed over me, I glared calm daggers at my Uncle Jasper. The calm disappeared, and the anger returned. I walked upstairs and began to push clothes in a suitcase. I heard voices downstairs,

"Edward Masen Cullen! How can you let her go to Isle Esme alone?" Esme sobbed.

"I have made arrangements, to have her checked on every hour. Don't worry." Edward said powerfully. Esme walked out of the room sobbing, angry at the turn out of their conversation.

Uncle Emmett, came in,

"You ready Loch Nessie?" He asked using my child hood nick name.

"Yes, sure let's go." I said as I picked up 2 suitcases. Uncle Emmett took them from me, without my consent. We walked downstairs, and my family looked at me.

"Can I have a hug?" My mother asked quietly. I nodded and embraced her in a hug and then hugged everyone else, except Jake. Jake looked at me and then looked down again.

"Well, Bye everybody." I said with a small wave.

"Bye, darling have fun." Esme said, and I smiled. Uncle Emmett came back in from the garage,

"Okay we are all set! Let's go!" Uncle Emmett boomed. We headed out into the garage and I got into his Jeep. We headed out to the airport. It would be about 9 pm when we got there. Uncle Emmett got me through the baggage area and security fine. Then we went to Area F, there was not a lot of people there. So I sat down in a chair, Uncle Emmett sat down next to me.

"Kiddo, why are you doing this to your parents... and Jake?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about this, I told you guys I needed time to think." I replied.

"Yeah, but why do you need to leave the country? Why can't you just do it somewhere in the U.S.A?"

"I just need time Uncle Emm, I need time."

A voice boomed out over the loud speaker,

"Flight F to Rio please begin boarding. Flight F to Rio please begin boarding."

"Bye, Uncle Emm." I said and picked up my carry on.

"Bye..." He replied. I headed over to the flight secretary and handed her my ticket.

"Have a nice flight!" She said cheerily. I nodded, and walked down the long hallway that lead to the plane. I found my first class seat, only one other seat was next to mine.

"Did, you miss me darling?" A sexy voice asked. I looked up to see Alec, my Alec.

_So I want you to know that the next chapter will be in Alec's point of view! YAY! You will see how he felt and what he did while Renesmee told her parents about Isle Esme! Find out if he had good intentions! Does he really like Nessie? You will find out! _

_ -KendrahB98 _


	4. Him

_Hey, so as I said before this Chapter is in Alec's Point of View. Yay! Thanks for reviewing, it made my day, and my birthday which is today! So, thanks a million! Love you guys._

_-KendrahB98_

Chapter 4

APOV

I had just hunted and now I was walking through the forest looking for the reason I was here. I assumed the girl would be childish, she was only technically 7 years old. That is when I heard it running faster than a human, but to quiet to be vampire. I knew it was her. She looked angry, which in my opinion made her look pretty good. I knew the moment to go up to her was now so, I walked up behind her and put my cold hand on her arm,

"Hello, Renesmee Cullen." I said, her arm was delightfully warm. She turned slightly startled.

Alec? Umm... what are you doing here?" She asked slowly, I could see her looking at me, she was checking me out. So I returned the favor, I had to admit she looked pretty hot, for a half vampire.

"I came to see you of course!" I said, slightly annoyed. How could she not think I was here for her. I was slightly angry for her stupidity.

"And why did you come to see me?" She asked curiously.

"I've always thought you were gorgeous. You bring out some of my humanity." I said, it wasn't a complete lie. I always thought she was gorgeous, and well she did bring out my humanity. I put my hand on her lower back, and slid her shirt up some. She shivered, I knew she would figure out I was attempting to avoid the question.

"Hmm. So, you came all the way here to tell me that? Or are you here on Aro's behalf?" She asked, her voice oddly sounded flirty. I found it odd, but in a good way.

"Oh, a little bit of both," I chuckled softly, "Aro felt that you were old enough to make a decision for yourself." She made an expression, a mix between happiness and responsibility.

"What is this decision?" She asked.

"Aro sent me here with 2 propositions. The first being that you leave this petty life and join the Volturi," I said,"The second being you get us one of your soulmate's kind."

She suddenly looked very sad. I looked at her with curious eyes,

"Renesmee? Is everything alright?" I asked my voice filled with concern. She sniffled and reached her hand up to my face, Images and emotions flowed through my mind. Anger, sadness, and pictures of her family and her screaming.

"Woah. Renesmee... I hate to sound a little to optimistic at the moment, but that was anazing. I could see and feel everything you saw and felt." I said. Before I knew it I pulled her chin up,

"Renesmee, please don't cry." I mumbled. My hand was still on her chin, I pulled her closer, for the first time I wanted to kiss her.

Our lips touched, passion soared from my lips to hers, and from hers to mine. I felt completely human, but then I remembered what Aro said,

"Do anything you can to get her to come. Understand?" He had said.

We pulled apart for only a second, then our lips crashed together again. This time with more force and passion. I pulled away. Then looked her straight in the eyes.

"Come with me to Volterra, Italy. Renesmee, I know this is sudden, but I feel a connection." I said, a made my voice sound desperate.

"What will I tell my family?" She asked, I looked and her pulled our lips together.

_The next chapter will also be in Alec's point of view. So, I hope you guys will like it. _

_-KendrahB98_


	5. Goodbyes

Chapter 1

_"What will I tell my family?" She asked, I looked and her pulled our lips together_

After about 15 minutes of talking I came to the conclusion that Renesmee has sneaked out more than one time. She suggested she say she wanted time to think, and she was going to Isle Esme. In my opinion it was devious and somewhat sexy. I looked at her, her bronze hair that fell over her shoulders, those dazzling brown eyes, and her porcelain skin. She was truly beautiful. I pulled her into one final kiss and sent her home. She ran, I pulled out my cell phone, it rang once then Jane picked it up,

"Brother, dear, did you get the small one to agree?" Jane asked, she called her the

small one because she was so much younger then us.

"Of course. She fell for it. Tell Aro that she will be coming, soon." I said, without goodbye I hung up. I needed to make sure she didn't crack. I ran close enough to hear them talking. She spoke as if she really cared and needed time. She was a great actress. I now had no worries, and decided to run to the airport. After a short run, I had bought a ticket and was ready to head out. I planned on keeping Renesmee out in the Isle for a few short days. Then it was off to Volterra. I was sitting in a hard plastic chair. That's when I saw her, and her Uncle Emmett. They sat he made small talk. She made even smaller talk.

"Flight F to Rio please begin boarding. Flight F to Rio begin boarding." A female voice boomed. I walked slowly to the plane dock, Renesmee handed her ticket to an over cheery flight secretary. I handed her my ticket and winked. She let out a small giggle.

I walked down the long drab hallway, my seat was in first class arranged to be near Renesmee.

"Did you miss me darling?" I said in a sexy voice.

_I hoped you like my fanfic! Back Nessie in Chp. 6! _

_-KendrahB98_


	6. Caught

_Hey again, I may not update until the new year, so if not have a happy NEW YEAR! There are verry watered down lemons. Nothing really happens, no clothes even come off. You could skip this Chp. But it is verrry important! Bye bye_

Chapter 6

**NPOV**

_"Did, you miss me darling?" A sexy voice asked. I looked up to see Alec, my Alec._

Alec sat down next to me, his cold hand found mine. A waitress walked up to us,

"How can I make your flight more comfortable?" She asked in a girly, girl voice looking at Alec.

"We could really use two red wines." He said blandly. He showed no interest in her, once she started talking you could tell she was annoyed by it,

"Are you two, legal? Can I see some ?" She asked. Alec flashed his, and looked at me. I dug around in my purse, I knew I had one. Ah! There it was, I pulled it out and showed her. She sighed and nodded. She walked away and Alec looked at me,

"I'm happy I thought you would have one. You could have gotten caught." He said quietly.

"I'm happy I like to party!" I giggled. Alec smiled and pulled my lips to his. I felt passion soar between us, I could not have been happier. Alec pulled away and looked up at the waitress.

"Here are your wines, anything else?" She asked tapping her foot.

"Anything you need darling?" Alec asked, I shook my head no, "Well no then. Thank you." She shuffled away and I sipped at my wine, it was distinctly flavored. Alec took a small gulp. Then he looked at me,

"Babe, are you sure you want to do this? The plane hasn't let yet." He said.

"I'm so sure!" I said, some of my seven year oldness coming out. He chuckled softly.

"You look exhausted. Go to sleep." Alec murmured, he leaned over and kissed my eyelids. I drifted of into a blissful sleep.

I woke up in a light beige colored room. I was lying on a large canopy bed. Alec was staring intently out the window.

"Hey." I said, pushing some hair out of my face. Alec turned and smiled at me.

"Hello, sleepyhead. Sleep well?" He asked as he got up and flopped on the bed next to me.

"Very, but I missed a cold body lying next to mine." I said and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He chuckled softly while he kissed me,

"Let's go swimming." He murmured pulling away.

"I'm happy with what we are doing right now." I protested.

"Please." He said, his eyes pleading. I nodded.

"Can I have some human minutes?" I asked softly. He nodded and walked out side using the large French doors. I watched as he pulled his shirt off and began to tread in the water. I ran to the bathroom and pulled on my bikini. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I washed off some of my makeup, but not all of it. I walked out of the bathroom and out onto the beach. Alec looked up at me and smiled. I walked out into the water. Alec pulled me forward into a intense kiss. I only pulled away for a second to get a breath of air. Alec pulled my legs up around him, and held onto my neck. He kissed me hard, it was _almost_ painful. But, I loved it.

"Let's go to the bedroom." Alec suggested. I nodded, my lips still on his. He walked up the beach, me still in his arms. We made it to the bed and he went to take off my bikini top, but I pulled his hand away,

"Ohhh, straight forward are we?" I teased. He laughed softly, he continued kissing me. After fifteen minutes of making out, I allowed him to attempt to take my top off. He went for my top when,

"WHAT THE H**L ARE YOU DOING?" I heard a voice scream. I knew that voice, that voice belonged to …... Jacob. I looked up to see him fuming, he was shaking violently. Oh my god, what have I done?

_Thanks for reading! Review! P.S did you like the CLIFF HANGER?_


	7. Betrayal

Chapter 7

_"WHAT THE H**L ARE YOU DOING?" I heard a voice scream. I knew that voice, that voice belonged to …... Jacob. I looked up to see him fuming, he was shaking violently. Oh my god, what have I done? _

Alec looked up, he saw Jacob shaking and pushed me behind him.

"Stop," I said looking at Alec, "Jacob! You need to calm down!" His shaking slowed a little, it always did.

"So, is this what you call thinking? Sleeping with a vampire that tried to kill you?" Jacob screamed. Alec hissed at him preparing to lunge, I pulled him back, and shook my head.

"Jacob. Did you follow me?" I asked. His eyes filled with guilt, he nodded.

"Of course I followed you! We all did! Your lucky I asked to let me talk to you before anyone else!" I was taken aback, none of them trusted me?

"So, none of you trusted me enough to come here?"

"Of course not! We all know you wouldn't have thought of that by yourself! We aren't stupid. You are coming with me! I am taking you to your family." Jacob said stepping forward. Alec hissed again and lunged. Jacob phased, his russet brown fur erupted from his body. He lunged towards Alec, his mouth open.

"ALEC! JACOB! Stop!" I cried out. They didn't even notice me. I knew the only way I could stop this is if I could get my family. I ran out on the beach,

"MOM! DAD! GRANDPA! ANYONE! HELP!" I screeched. I looked back, Alec and Jacob both looking injured. Jacob was bleeding, Alec was cracked. I fell to my knees and began to cry.

That's when they showed up, everyone in my family. My grandfather reached a hand down to my shoulder.

"Please stop them." I sobbed. My father, Uncle Emm, and Uncle Jasper were able to pull them off each other. When they had stopped fighting, Alec looked at me his eyes crazed. He walked towards me, Dad stepped in front of him. I got up and pushed past my dad, and into Alec's arms.

"I'm sorry." He murmured. My family looked at us shocked, but I didn't care. Alec kissed the top of my head, "You need to talk to your family." I nodded. I pulled out of the hug, but held onto his hand.

"So, let's talk! You didn't trust me?" I asked.

"That's not what happened!" Aunt Alice said, "I saw the Volturi coming for you! It wasn't just your _friend _Alec here either, it was almost all of the guard."

"Why should I believe you? I came here by choice." I replied.

"But, where were you going? To Volterra? Or did Alec plan on getting picked up here?" My father asked. I thought about it, Alec had said we were going to Volterra. That's when a phone beeped, I looked back towards the house, it was Jacob's phone. The one I carried around with me.

"One sec." I mumbled and walked up the beach towards the house. I ruffled around in my bag and pulled it out. A text message from Leah had arrived,

_**"Hey Jake. Had lots of fun last night! It was amazing! I hope you find Renesmee, but I kinda don't. I want to be with you forever, or at least hit the 2 year mark! Not only because you are amazing in bed, but you are sweet, too. Hope even when you bring the little one back we can continue! **_

_** XoxoXo – Leah **_

I held the phone shocked, Jake and _Leah_? They had been sleeping together? For almost 2 years? Jacob was out on the beach with the rest of the family pacing. I was furious, I knew that I may have just found about imprinting, but still! He was with Leah! He didn't need to come here furious with me! I stomped outside, the phone in hand. Jacob looked up at me.

"YOU D**K!" I screamed and chucked the phone at him as hard as possible, "You come here furious at me, when you have been sleeping with that... that thing! For almost 2 years!" Jacob looked at the phone, his eyes wide.

"Please let me explain!" He cried.

"How can you? You can't spring something like imprinting on me, then sleep with LEAH!" I screeched.

"JAKE! How did the _little one _find out?" A female voice asked, that voice belonged to Leah. I turned and lunged.


	8. Oh the Memories!

_Hey, so this Chapter explains how Nessie feels about Jake. She did love him but something changed. You'll find out in this chapter. Hope you like it. _

Chapter 8

_"JAKE! How did the little one find out?" A female voice asked, that voice belonged to Leah. I turned and lunged_

I went for Leah's throat. I couldn't believe she had been sleeping with Jake! She wasn't even very pretty! I knew I was prettier than her!

"Nessie! Babe stop! Jake screamed ripping me off of her. I hissed at him and jumped away.

"First of all never call me Babe! And don't touch me!" I spat. Jake backed away, but held a hand out to Leah,

"Are you okay?" Jake asked, he sounded to concerned.

"Of course I am, Jakie Poo." She responded smugly. That's when I blacked out.

Memory 

_**Jake and I sat in a clearing. A monster sized picnic basket in between us. There was a dozen or two sandwichs on his plate. 1 on mine. He told jokes and we laughed. **_I was six then.

_**Jake asked if I wanted to go swimming in the pond north of here, I told him yes. He got up and carried me bridal style to the pond. He set me down and jumped in. I was wearing a tank top under my shirt so I pulled my shirt off. I ran and then jumped in. Jake laughed and splashed me.**_

_**I laughed back as he picked me up, he was about to throw me when I looked at him. His muscles gleaming with sparkles of water. His once long hair cropped short. He was amazing. He looked back and leaned towards me,our lips touched for three seconds I was in heaven. But, he pulled away. He told me it was wrong. That he was like my brother. That we couldn't do this. I nodded, I was about to start crying. I knew that he was saying we could never be together, I felt like it was the ultimate rejection. I waded out of the water and said I was going home. He didn't stop me. That made me a little sad. That's when I remembered I forgot my shirt, I turned around and headed back. I was just in sight of the pond when I saw Jake and another girl! She had russet skin, and short black hair.**_ That's Leah! _**They were swimming, then they were kissing. I was shocked and ran away sobbing. **_

End of Memory

_Hey. So, thats all for now! P.s During the memory anything not in Italics was her thinking now, not during the bye_


	9. Mangled

_I hate myself for making you guys wait! This will be a longer update! (There is some cussing in this chapter.)_

Chapter 9

I woke with a start, my family sitting in the living room near me. My father's head snaps toward me, suddenly Alec is near me.

"Are you okay? You blacked out!" Alec stammered. I smiled and nodded, I kissed him on the forehead. He smiled. I sat up and pulled him onto the couch next to me.

"So, I am assuming you want to talk." I said bitterly. Jake is sitting next to that bitch, Leah. He was staring at me though,

"Nessie why are you doing this? Why are you with him?" Jake asked concern and honesty rang through his voice.

"Dammit Jake, I love him! Not you, anyway you have Leah, your _lover_." I snapped. Leah looked furious, just plain furious.

"Listen small one! You were not old enough for Jake, I was! Plus I was much easier to be with, because I might get angry and accidentally suck out all of his blood!" Leah screamed. I stood up, Alec placed a hand on my arm, but I shook it off,

"You knew I was his imprint! What did you just do it for the sex? Did you ever think you haven't imprinted yet because you are so bitter, mean, bitchy, and annoying! Plus you sleep with someone who is supposed to be like your brother?" I screeched back, I knew I may have gone to far, but I hated her. For being the reason I was heartbroken back then. Leah's body was shaking, tremors ran through her body.

"Leah! NO!" Jake screamed, but not quick enough. Because in the next second I was flung through the air. Leah was over me suddenly, tearing at my skin. I attempted to push her off, but she was too strong. She tore at me, my clothes becoming ripped shreds. My face was mangled and my skin was torn up. I heard a yelp and a cold pair of arms picking me up.

"Baby, are you okay?" Alec asked. I attempted to respond, but I couldn't, I physically couldn't. My throat was badly torn up. So, I nodded. Ignoring the pain. Alec took me back to the house, I looked over his shoulder to see Jake and Edward speaking to Leah, calming her. Alec took me in, swiftly putting me on the couch.

"Love are you okay?" Carlisle asked, I liked his nickname for me, _love_. It always made me feel better. I nodded, still unable to speak. Carlisle immediately pushed people away and began to look at the wounds, cuts, scratched, tears, and bruises covered my half-human body. Jake, Leah, and Edward came back in now. I could hear there footsteps.

"Mutt! Do not come near my Renesmee!" Alec snapped at Jake. He pushed him back. My father told them to stop. Leah was pacing in the farthest corner from me. I was able to sit up. My whole body throbbed.

"Honey, send everything that has happened over these past few days to me, kay? Spare me the _**feelings **_that you experience with Alec a few moments ago, though." My father said. I nodded and touched his face. His eyes went blank as he watched, listened, and felt what I had felt. I dropped my hand, the final thought was, _I'm sorry_.

"It's okay. You okay, it's all okay!" My father said, soothing me. I smiled, feeling a little less guilty.

"When we get back home you are in a world of a grounding though!" My mother said, her maternal instincts coming out. I was shocked, I looked at Alec and gave him a look, that he understood. He came over and I placed my hand in his, I sent him a message and he nodded.

"Nessie said, she's not going back. That she loves me and she is going to Volterra with me." Alec said smugly.

"She is coming home!" My father snapped.

"No she's not." Said a silky voice.


	10. Besties

_Hey, so I know I've not updated for awhile, but now I am! I wanted to say that I am going to try to make the chapters longer, but there will be less Alec POV. I am only doing that every once in awhile. But, you'll be getting more Alec/Nessie time! Yay. R&R_

Chapter 10

My father turned to see none other that Aro Volturi.

"Aro? What are you doing here?" Carlisle asked. Aro smiled, then Felix and Jane were by his side, not looking to scary but still, they were pretty intimidating.

"Alec called me and said Renesmee had made the choice to join us. I came to collect her and Alec." Aro replied casually. I was shocked, Alec had said we were heading to Voltura together after a few days on the island.

"Alec why is he _here_? We were going to go to Volterra together in a few days." I asked.

"We were, I called when your parents arrived, so that they couldn't stop us." He purred. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled back. Jake gagged in the corner. Alec looked up and hissed at him, his blood red eyes smoldering.

"Aro, I'm sorry. But, I can't allow Renesmee to come with you. She is my daughter and I didn't give her permission." My father stated. I snickered that wouldn't stop them. Aro smiled and glided over to me. He looked at my face sadly. He kept a happy smile up though. Jane and Felix stood behind him, Felix gave me a shockingly nice smile. It was oddly reassuring.

"Darling, we have the best doctors for you in Voltura. It will be like you were never hurt." Aro said.

"Aro, I refuse to let you take my daughter." My father hissed.

"Edward, you have broken so many sacred laws. I am taking her because she wants to go, isn't this right Renesmee?" Aro asked me. I was shocked, so I nodded. I wanted to go. That's what I needed. I needed Alec.

"Nessie honey, why do you want to go? How are you sure Alec even loves you?" My mother asked on the verge of impossible tears.

"How dare you question Alec's love for her!" Aro roared. That's when I noticed it, Aro was too concerned for Alec's love. Almost like he couldn't stand the idea of me not going. I pushed nu hand onto Alec's using the little I could about drawing memories from other people, I pulled a memory out of Alec.

_**Alec's Memory**_

_Aro and I were standing in the throne room. We were the only ones there, he spoke to me about Renesmee. The small half vanpire. I remember the satisfaction when Aro asked me to kill her only 7 years ago. _

_"You must go and convince little Renesmee to come to Voltura." Aro stated happily. _

_"Why me?" I ask._

_"She will end up falling for you. Take as long as you need. Try to make it short, though. I would like her to be here soon." Aro told me._

_"Okay. How hard can it be to get someone whose half human to fall for me? How old is she physically?" Alec asked curiously. _

_"Oh. About 16 or 17. Most likely she is very mentally advanced." Aro smiled. I nodded and headed to pack. This would be easy. No emotions. This was just another job. Plus I had my beautiful Heidi. We would always be together._

_**End of Memory**_

I was shocked, my father was focusing so intently on glaring at Aro that he didn't even hear. Alec was holding my hand tightly. I pulled away and attempted to get up.

"Ness, what are you doing?" Alec asked. Everyone turned to look at us. I looked at him, his face so good and honest, how could it be true?

"Stay away from me! I hissed. I got up and limped towards Jake. He grabbed my hand. I sent a message saying that I forgave him and understood. He nodded and kissed me cheek, in a friendly way.

"What the hell Renesmee?" Alec screamed.

"Don't what the hell me! It was just another job! No emotions! You have your beautiful Heidi! So, easy right?" I screamed at him. I turned to Leah,

"I'm sorry, I said rash things. I deserved to be mangled. You and Jake are your guys' business." I said apologetically.

"Nessie..." Alec said hesitantly. Aro looked furious. He hissed at Alec. Alec nodded and looked at me one last time,

"Honey, I am coming back. I love you." He murmured. Then they were gone. I dropped to my knees and sobbed. He was gone. He lied. He didn't care. Jake was about to help me when Leah smacked him away,

"I've had to deal with this before. You can all hate me, but I can help." Leah snapped. She leaned next to me and stroked my hair.

"It'll be okay." She cooed. She picked me up and put me back down next to her on the couch. She looked at my family.

"First things first, Blondie go back to the mailand and get Comedy movies nothing supernatural. Pixie get sone Ice cream and other junk foods. Bella, go get her some comfy clothes from the mall. Esme why don't you help her change out of her bloody clothes so Doctor can check her out. Finally every male except Doctor needs to leave. This will be a girl time. Doctor will leave after he is done helping her." Leah said bossily. Nobody defied her. Emmett and Jasper saulted her with a "Yes ma'am!". Alice looked shocked for a milli-second then smiled at Leah and zoomed out. My mom and Rose came and gave me a kiss and followed Alice. Esme picked me up and took me to the blue room. Carlisle followed us, he checked me out.

He gave me a clean bill of health, except for the cuts and gashes. (Lol) Esme helped me into some sleeping shorts and a tank top. Leah was in the kitchen, she was cooking cupcakes, cakes, pudding anything sweet you name it. There was like 4 ovens. And like 7 stoves, it was an awesome kitchen. Esme sat me down in a chair and Leah handed me some hot chocolate. I smiled meekly. I sipped the hot cocoa, and chewed on a marshmallow. Alice, Rose, and my mom came in each carrying several bags. Alice began to pack the fridge with junk foods. Rose stacked dozens of movies on the counter.

My mom picked me up and put me in my favorite brand of comfy clothes. Soon after that we were in the living room watching _**Pretty in Pink**_. Even now that was my favorite movie. I ate three tubs of ice cream, with Leah's help. Me and Leah ended up falling asleep during the fourth movie. We slept for hours.

When I woke up Alice, Rose, and my mom were in the kitchen making a breakfast feast. Eggs, pancakes, waffles, sausage, bacon, and scones. They also had coffee, tea, milk, OJ, and animal blood. It was cougar, my favorite. I ate more than I had ever eaten before and drank down two quarts of cougar blood. Then we did the movies all over again. For the next six days I mourned my loss of Alec. Finally, we decided to go home. We took a plane first class, of course.

When we arrived back home, it was obvious that it had been a boys week. New furniture replaced the old furniture, obviously that was destroyed. I didn't talk much, I walked upstairs and opened my door. Alec was sitting on my bed.

"Alec! What the hell?" I said loudly. My family came zooming up the stairs at vampire speed, Jake followed soon after.

"Alec, it would he best if you leave." Carlisle said slowly. Jake was shaking, tremors running through his body. My mother touched his shoulder.

"I _**need **_to talk to Renesmee. I feel like my heart was ripped out." Alec said slower than Carlisle. My father searched his face, his mind looking over his. He nodded, everyone even Jake left peacefully.

"God, Nessie I miss you so much. Please forgive me. Heidi means nothing to me compared to you. I love you, I miss you. You don't have to come to Voltura. Aro says I can stay here." Alec said, he was obviously pleading with me, he must really love me.

"Go." I said, I couldn't let him pull me in. He had lied and he had a girlfriend back home.

"Nessie." Alec said. I pointed to the window, I knew that's how he got in. He left quickly. I was proud of myself, for a millisecond. Then I fell to the floor sobbing again. Leah was the first one up the stairs. She pulled me into her lap. She cradled me telling me soothing things. The female part of my family popped in seconds later, the males popped their heads in scared to displease any of us.

I sobbed my heart out. My eyes were red and puffy. I sniffled.

"Jakey." I murmured. I needed him right now. He was my rock, like he was for my mom. Only I needed his brotherly love. Jake came in quickly and pulled me out of Leah's lap. Everyone left, to give us privacy.

"Oh, honey. It's gonna be okay. I'm here. We will do anything it will take to make you happy again." Jake cooed. He obviously hated seeing me like this. I snuggled into his chest. Soaking his shirt with tears.

"Jakey, you are the best friend I could ask for." I said, hiccups popping out of my mouth. Jake laughed at my hiccups. He sat me up and hugged me tightly. Ibheard him murmur something, unaware of what it was. I was completely happy right now.


	11. The Disadvantages of Beer

_Okay so one reader told me that I fired the gun to fast with Nessie and Alec's romance. Which I get. I reread it, and will make everything go slower through the rest of the story. Thanks for the review **Awkward Seductress**. Also, at this moment Jake and Ness are just best friends, also Leah and Ness will grow to be like sisters. I will make these things gradual, I hope you guys like it. R&R_

Chapter 11

Things couldn't be more tense right now. My whole family is on edge, they fear the Volturi or Alec will come for me. They told me it was like when my mom was pregnant, all over again. Jake and me had resumed our friendship. I told him that's all I wanted. Even if it took time to be friends the way we used to be.

I woke up, sunlight filtered through the huge window. I shifted around a bit, hoping to get more comfortable. Blankets were wrapped around my body.

"Ugh." I moaned, I had a major headache. I moaned and got up, blankets fell on the floor. I dragged my body over to my large private bathroom. I turned the shower on and let it start to heat up. I striped my clothes and got in. Hot beads of water slid down my back, massaging my back muscles. I washed and conditioned my hair and got out. I wrapped my body in a towel.

After I got dressed, I headed downstairs. Everyone was there, including Jake and Leah and Seth.

"Seth?" I said sleepily. I hadn't seen Seth for awhile, maybe two or three months. He looked up and smiled, he got up and came over for a hug.

"Hey Ness. How you been doing?" He asked in his deep voice.

"Oh, so-so." I said trying to not start sobbing over Alec. I had decided to not only put on a happy face, but to actually be happy. I had been succeeding well until now. Seth saw it in my face and he hugged me tighter. I smiled sadly and when he pulled away, he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I headed into the kitchen, where Esme was cooking breakfast. Eggs, toast, and bacon. I grabbed a plate and filled it up with food. I sat down at the table in the dining room. As I chewed on the toast, my mind began to drift off. Something that happened alot to me recently. It drifted over many things, me, Alec, Jake, Leah, my family, and so many other things. I stopped chewing, I really didn't feel like eating. I pushed away the plate and decided to go take a run. Hopefully it would clear my head. I walked out the french doors and began to jog. I headed into the forest and started to weave through the thick trees.

I was headed for the pond that Jake had broken my heart at so many years ago. I didn't really care about that now, though. I just wanted to go see if it was any different. I soon arrived there, at the small clearing that was right before the pond. I ploped down on the grass, and laid my head down. I stared up at the clouds. Making out the shapes. My skin slightly glistened under the sunlight. I began to doze off, and ended up falling asleep. I woke up with a start.

I felt like I was being watched. I looked around and sniffed the air. Nothing I could smell, that's when it hit me, like a ton of bricks. A sickly sweet scent that made my nose hurt. I knew it meant one thing and one thing only, Aro. He was the only vampire that smelled that way for me. I began to get up, readying myself for a long sprint home, when a cold hand touched my bare shoulder.

"Renesmee, you weren't planning on leaving were you?" Aro's voice sung. I gasped, he was so close. I got up slowly and turned to look at Aro. He was wearing less traditional white robes. He smiled at me. I struggled to smile back.

"Of course not. I was just startled. Umm, what are you doing here?" I said slowly.

"I am here to see you. Since you suddenly decided not to come to Voltura I decided to come see you." Aro said happily. He smiled again. I decided to not smile back this time.

"I should go. My family is excepting me..." I said trailing off. Aro smiled again, man that was creepy. I thought.

"Okay. Well I will see you again soon." Aro said and then he was gone. I dropped to the ground and puffed my cheeks out.

"Crazy old coot." I mumbled. I just laid there resting so I could sprint back. I got up and began to run towards home.

It didn't take me long to get home and when I did I went to my parents.

"Aro confronted me in the woods. He wanted to talk I guess." I said. My parents bombarded me with questions, wanting to know where I met him.

"I wasn't to far out, maybe ten minutes out." I lied. They couldn't know that I was out that far, they had me on a tight leash. I had grown to love the fact that over the past few weeks my mind had grown to develop a shield like my mother's, unless I called out for my father he couldn't hear me. Lying was so much simpler now.

I nodded and plopped down on the couch next to my Uncle Jazz.

"Hey, so who's playing?" I asked. Inlove basketball. Everything about it appealed to me. Uncle Emm and Uncle Jazz were watching a college league game.

"Michigan State ans Michigan. State's leading." Jazz replied blandly. (AN: Sorry id I got a match up wrong. Idk if they even play each other.)

I smiled, I loved Michigan State. Great football and basketball teams. I sat there for five minutes when Leah and Jake pulled me away.

"So, there's a bonfire down at the rez and it's been so long since you have been down there. Do you wanna go?" Jake asked. I smiled and nodded. Exactly what I needed right now. My mom and dad gave me the okay and we headed out. My phone buzzed the minute we got in the rez.

_**Be safe. No one followed you. If you have to leave have someone bring you. Love you -Mommy**_

I smiled and texted a quick okay, ugh she's so dramatic. We pulled up to the parking lot near the beach. We jumped out of Jake's rabbit and walked down to the others. A huge bonfire was set up flames roaring. People sat around it conversing and obviously drinking. Embry was flirting with his imprint Karen, a shy funny girl. Quil is sitting with Jared and Kim, who are his best friends. Paul and Rachel were making out by the trees. Seth was with Colin and Brady throwing a football around. Sam wasn't here and neither was Emily. I headed over to the bonfire and grabbed a beer. I hadn't drunk to much before, but now was a goos time to try.

About an hour later me, Kim, and Karen were drunk out of our minds. Laughing at everything.

"Ah. Nessie! Are you drunk?" Jake cried out. I smiled and bobbed my head giggling. Karen and Kim burst out in into laughter. "Time to go." Jake said picking me up. I laughed and attempted to jump out of his arms, but Jake was to strong and I was to drunk. Jake loaded me into his Rabbit and revved the engine. He sped off into the night.


	12. Captured

Chapter 12

As Jake sped down the road I slowly began to drift off to sleep. My eyelids began to close, the world began to blur.

As I woke up I heard the radio playing. It was _Heartbeat _by the _Fray_. I had remembered that was Alec's favorite song. I groaned, my head was killing me. I needed an Advil. I opened my eyes to look out the window, it was day. Where was Jake taking me?

"Jakey?" I said yawning.

"Think again." I heard that voice that I craved, but refused to go back to, Alec. I turned to see him smiling as he drove down the road.

"Alec?" I said sitting up and looking at him.

"In the flesh." Ale replied happily.

"What the hell are you doing with me?" I asked angrily.

"We are going to spend some quality time together. So you can see I love you."

"Are you crazy? You kidnapped me! How do you think this will make me love you?" I screamed at him.

"I am going to do anything it takes." Alec said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"No need for you to know. We are almost there anyway." Alec said enthusiastically.

We were driving down a winding dirt road. Desert surrounded us.

"Arizona?" I asked.

"Africa." He said back. He had to be lying. So, I refused to believe him. I saw a large wall in the distance. It was probably a mile long, and like 30 feet tall. You could tell it was made of thick cinder blocks.

"There it is!" Alec said loudly. He drove a little faster, we got closer to the wall. Alec took a swift turn and came up along another side. A large garage door was there. Alec pushed a button on a little remote on the steering wheel. The door opened and Alec drove through the door and then shut it. He stopped the car, pulled the keys out of the ignition and jumped out of the car.

I reluctantly got out to look at a large three story house. It looked somewhat like my house in Forks. Modern, sleek, and very large. Alec popped the trunk and grabbed a bag. He looked at me and grabbed my arm.

"Let's go." He said. He pulled me up to the front door and kicked it open lightly. He pushed me inside and shut the door behind himself when he came in. The living room was filled with large expensive furniture. A large 70 inch TV was hooked onto a wall. Several book shelves were filled full with books, new, classics, and many others.

"Sit, relax, this is your new home." Alec said, he left the room then popped back in. "Hungry? You were asleep and drunk when I picked you up, Advil?" He sounded generally concerned. I nodded. He ushered me into a large modern kitchen/dining room. He put something on the stove and began to cook it.

"Eggs okay?" He asked looking at me. I nodded. He dropped some peppers, cheese, and sausage in the eggs. The pan sizzled and he put the eggs on a stylish black, square plate. He handed them to me and placed a fork next to it. Then he poured a glass of water and handed me two extra strength Advil. I downed the Advil and began to eat the eggs.

"Was it good?" Alec asked. I looked up and nodded. "Are you tired? I'll show you to your room." I smiled, I had no reason to talk to him. I nodded. He began to walk up some stairs that were in the room next to the kitchen.

I slowly followed him up the stairs and down the hall to a light brown door. Alec pushed it open to reveal a plain-ish room. A large king bed with beige sheets sat along a wall. A large bureau sat along another wall. A small desk with an Apple laptop sat in the corner.

"Your room." He said politely. I forced a smile and went in. Alec smiled and shut the door. I now took the chance to examine the smaller details, transparent iron bars were weaved through the thick windows, after turning on the laptop I saw you couldn't go on the internet, the door had no lock, and there was two small cameras that pointed at the window and the door.

I walked over to the bureau an opened it to find clothes in my size. I sighed and changed into some shorts and a t shirt. I flopped down on the bed. I really wasn't tired, but I needed to get away from Alec. I let a small tear slip down my cheek, would I ever see my family again?

Someone knocked on the door, I sighed angrily and opened the door. A small mexican woman stood there towels in her hands.

"For you." She said in a bad english accent.

"Garcias." I said. She smiled, and handed me the towels. I turned around and went back in the room. There was a small door that I assumed was the bathroom. I opened it to find a plain bathroom. I placed the towels on the sink and shut the door. I let myself sink to the floor and began to sob away my fears and worries.

_APOV_

I was sitting in my room, it was next to Renesmee's room. I could hear small sobs from the room. I got up and went over to the door. I opened it and went over to her room. I opened the door and headed to her bathroom. She was sobbing on the floor. I almost wanted to let her go, almost. I opened the door.

"Renesmee." I said quietly. She looked up at me, her eyes red. Her face puffy.

"Get away from me." She hissed.

"Ness." I said, I wanted to comfort her.

"I hate you! Go! I will never love you! Leave me alone!" She screamed, her words coated in hate. I was pissed, she did not say those things to me. I pulled her up roughly, and slapped her across the face.

"Do not speak to me this way!" I hissed angrily. She cringed away from me, holding her face. It was turning a vivid red.

I turned on my heel and left, Rosa the maid appeared.

"Pardon my disruptive behavior but, she was just taken away from her life. Give her time master." Rosa said quietly.

"Rosa, she had already loved me. I just need to bring it back." I replied casually. Rosa just sighed and hurried away from me. She headed down the hall and I knew she was going to comfort Renesmee. I heard her small words of comfort and I could hear Ness fall into her arms and sob.

I hated myself right now, for making her hate me. I was going to make her love me. No matter what it took.

_Wow, had Alec gone psycho? Or does he really live Ness that much. _


End file.
